He lied to me
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: Twoshot. He lied to me. He was a fake. Why did I trust him? And I almost thought that we were the same. We had the same interests. But he wasn’t everything. He wasn't the perfect guy. What Sam felt after DCMH. Set in POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**A story on Sam's feelings after Gregor/ Elliot revealed himself. SBA revised some stuff in the fic, but some are still remained the same. Hope you guys like it.

**Summary:** He lied to me. He was a fake. Why did I trust him? And I almost thought that we were the same. We had the same interests. But he wasn't everything. He wasn't the perfect guy.

**Chapter 1:**

He lied to me.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I dropped onto my bed, my thoughts in a whirl, my heart aching. Tears were falling from my bloodshot eyes. I looked horrible. But for the moment, I didn't care.

It was raining. Raindrops fell from the foggy window. The sound of cars passing by invaded my haven.

I curled up into a ball. Closing my eyes tightly, more tears poured down my cheeks. I thought about that stupid, lying idiot, Gregor, or should I say Eliot. For once, I thought I met the perfect guy. He was just like me, he understood me. Not like my friends, they would call the food I eat garbage, and they call me scary, because of the way I look.

But not him; He understood me. He was an ultra-recycle vegetarian, just like me. It's like a respect for what I eat. He was a Goth, that wore white because he said white was the new black in his country. He liked books as much as I do. We always went by my favourite book store.

But all of these were fake. They were as fake as he was. I felt rage and sadness envelop me. I felt my heart being torn apart from his lies.

He lied to me. He was a fake. Why did I trust him? And I almost thought we were the same. We had the same interests. But he wasn't everything. He wasn't my perfect guy.

I felt like a fool. I was crying over a guy who lied about everything, his identity, his home, and his interests. He molded himself into my dream guy.

The first time I saw him, butterflies erupted in my stomach. When he touched me, a tingling sensation overwhelmed me. When I heard his unique accent, my heart was in a frenzy. But my most hated moment was when he kissed me. Shock was evident in my eyes as he did it. I thought to myself, I screamed to myself that this wasn't _right._But I soon felt my hands wrap around him and my eyelids drop as he held me close.

I was shocked, because, I mean, hello? He kissed me all of the sudden in our _very first_ date. Some couples who go on dates, have their first kiss on, I don't know, their fifth date? But no, mine was on my _very first_ date of _my life,_ and I barely know the guy.

And I was frightened, I was unsure. He may be the perfect guy (At least I thought he was) but he wasn't the first one who came into my life.

I literally had a knight in shining armour. He always protected me. He was always there, saving me dozens of times. His baby blue eyes brightened every single day. It made a light shine, in the deepest corner of my heart.

I always helped him in his missions. I sacrifice my time to help him, to balance his two alter egos. He always told me from the start that I should never get involved in one of his ghost missions, but I was stubborn, I was always involved in his crazy ghost hunts. But he was very protective, just the smallest injury, he would have the biggest concern.

And that's why I was unsure. To pick a lying idiot, like Elliot.

Or. To pick my knight in shining armour, that has been there for me through thick or thin. My very true friend.

I smiled. I looked out the window and thought about that knight in shining armour of mine, that might be watching over me from the window right now.

**Author's note:** Ok. I thought the last part was corny, but that's what came into my head.

**SBA:** yeah it was corny. But I made it cornier.

**Eonix24:** it's ok; I'm eating corn right now.

**SBA:** yeah know, I'm feeling kind of romantic today.

**Eonix24**: yeah, me too, I have to be or my fic will go wrong, it will be a fic about being bored.

**SBA:** hyper, very hyper.

**Eonix24**: Sugar rush. Weeeeeeee!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note:** This is what Danny was thinking during Sam's reminiscing. Set in his POV of course.

**Chapter 2:**

He lied to her

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I was lying down on my bed, staring idly at the white ceiling. Thunder roared outside as rain fell from the angry skies.

It had been quiet ever since that day.

Sam, she had made plans for us to go to the mall, but she had cancelled it unexpectedly yesterday. And the weirdest thing was that she gave no reason why.

Her parents were away on a business trip, her grandmother was fine with anything she did and we had nothing to be done. No assignments, no meetings, no ghost hunts. Nothing.

But what really got to me was her voice. When she called me, sadness was evident in her voice.

~**Flashback**~

"_C'mon! This dude just won't give up" I said, focusing on my computer as I tried to beat the so-called beginner that challenged me._

_I was playing an online game called 'Death of the Warriors', and my warrior was dying alright. The guy who I said was a beginner, was beating my warrior to the ground! He was totally killing my player. He better be thankful I didn't give in to temptation. Let's just see his reaction when I phase into the computer and play my game personally._

_My cell phone rang as my ring tone played. I was so focused on my game that it took 5 rings for me to notice it. Annoyed and frustrated, I grabbed my phone and clicked the answer button._

"_Hello" My voice made it clear I was distracted._

"_Hey Danny, it's me" A familiar voice, that I would recognize anywhere, spoke on the other line._

"_Hey Sam, what's up?" I said focusing on two things now._

"_Listen Danny, I have to tell you something" she said. Something wasn't right. Sam's voice was soft. It was__**sad.**____A mental image of Sam's broken face, entered my mind as I started to worry,_"_Ok, what is it?" I asked, focusing on one thing now, and one thing only, Sam. I let go of my controller. I was losing my game, but something screamed inside my head that Sam was more important now._

"_Umm, I-I have to cancel our plans to the mall" she paused, "..For certain reasons, please don't ask." Her voice cracked. I could hear her soft sobs. She was crying._"_Ok, whatever you say. Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, concerned for her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just….tired" she said, and after that, the line went dead._

_And so did my player._

**End of Flashback**

I sat up, worry washing over me like a wave. Sam might not be as 'okay' as she said on the phone. I got out of bed and changed into my alter ego. I burst out the window as soon as the transformation was complete, flying as fast as I could.

The night breeze was cold, and the heavy rain didn't make it better. I ignored this, heading straight to my destination, not even bothering to phase through the cold rain.

I had arrived. Looking to the window, I tried to find my purpose for going here. But the blinds were drawn and the lights were out.

I went straight to the window and peeked through an opening. She was near the window, lying on her bed. She was also curled up into a ball, tears wracking her delicate form. My expression softened. I felt relieved and awful at the same time. I knew the exact reason why she was crying.

But relief overpowered guilt. She was mine. I no longer had to spy on her, there was no more reason. I would have her as long as time is on my side. And as soon as confidence fills me.

But my guilt came out soon enough. She was crying her heart out, fighting the urge to cry but not being able to avoid the currents of tears pouring down her cheeks. I knew she wanted to scream or throw something, but she knows she can't. I felt horrible. But not as horrible at the time Gregor kissed her. I flinched at the memory.

After Gregor had shown his true colors as Elliot, me and Sam just laughed over it as she called him a big fake. But her laughter couldn't deceive me. Her eyes showed her true feelings. I know her enough to be able to read those onyx orbs well.

I peeked again. She wasn't against the window anymore, she was facing it. She was smiling as she looked directly at my hiding place. A sincere smile adorned her lips.

She saw me.

As our eyes met, I couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes had shown pure happiness. And when she closed and opened them again, love sparkled in those violet pools. Love that was directed to me. I knew this was the beginning of something wonderful.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**SBA: **the ending was wrong. It would look like that it's a 3 shot. Should I change some of it?

**Eonix24: **yup, you sure can.

*2 minutes later*

**SBA: **what's Sam's eye color again?

**Eonix24: **color violet! Yay!!!

**SBA: **I'll go with onyx.

**Eonix24: **fine with me.

*more minutes passed*

**SBA: **done.

**Eonix24: **Yay!


End file.
